Big Time Bieber
by Cole-That-Girl23
Summary: Justin goes to L.A a virgen, And comes back a Sexpert!     Big Time Lemon with Justin Bieber!
1. Justin Bieber!

Heh Heh. Like I said I would. Here's the Justin Bieber X Big Time Rush Yaoi Lemon Cake! So...Here it is! Lemon will be in chapters later and I have NO idea how the order of them are gonna go so,your guess is as good as mine!

This story is inspired by a different story I read about Bieber and the BTR boys. Im sorry to who wrote it but I don't rember who it is or what it was called.

The story its inspired off is like this: Bieber comes to stay with BTR and as he's taking a shower they all get a peice of his clothing and masterbate by the door in them (Together) And Logan has to wash the clothing because well you can guess why! {They cumed in em'} So when Logan washed em and put them in the room Bieber was sleeping in Bieber called him over and they ended up doing it. {Logan * Bieber} Then im still hazey on the order of who gets it done and how but in the end Bieber strips in the recording booth (Gustavo gone) and it ends there.

PLEASE IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHO WROTE IT AND WHAT ITS CALLED IWILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! AND I DON'T OWN THAT PLOT ITS FOR THE RIGHTFUL OWNER! PLEASE HELP ME FIND THE OWNER! I WANNA READ THE STORY AGIAN! NOONE WRITE A STORY USING THAT PLOT CUZ' IT AINT MINE ITS THE RIGHTFUL OWNRS!

HELP ME FIND OUT WHO SHE/HE IS! SO SORRY I FORGOT WHO YOU ARE!

(No Point Of Veiw {I guess mine?} :D )

The boys groaned as they slugishly stepped out of the limo with Kelly. Even Carlos was sleepy. It was like...Six-thisty in the morning and they were off to the studio. To rehearse. At six. AM! No person should be up at this time of day! They should be sleeping! Dreamig! Anything but this! The sun was even asleep!

"Why do we have to be up this early?"Kendall complained towards Kelly.

"It's not like were on that stupid A.M news show!"James whined,not even looking up. His head pointed downwards as he was falling asleep walking.

"Boys. Gustavo has a suprise for you all! Trust me, you will all love it"She said,smiling as she started to text on her PDS.

Now all the boys were wondering what the suprise was. They were kinda scared of the suprise, the last suprise that Gustavo gave them was Frieght Train.

Finally they all entered the hallway leading to the recording booth, to be suprised by the sexyness that greeted them.

"Hello boys! I'm Justin, Justin Bieber!"

And Scene!

The next chapters will pick-up there.(IN P.O.V OF THEM) And...SORRY GUSTAVO FOR PUTTING NO SONG IN THAT CHAPTER!

Gustavo:COLE I SWEAR! I SPACIFICLY TOLD YOU THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN WRITE THE STORY IS IF YOU PUT A DUET IN THIS!

Im sorry! really! PLEASE...DON'T KILL ME!

Gustavo:HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I'M GOING TO-

*HOLDS UP A PHOTO OF NAKED KELLY*

Gustavo:Never mind! *BLUSHES*

HA! SO THATS HOW YOU DEFY GUSTAVO! BOYS,TAKE NOTES! LOLZ SO I GUESS...BYE!


	2. James

Ha!

Big Time Bieber!

Chpt. 2!

Lucky boy who screws Bieber...

James Dimand! (BTW: The voice speaking to him in his head is his other, like in the episode when he was talking to the mirror...Big Time Jobs)

ENJOY!

...

...

...

James Maslow

"Hi boys! I'm Justin, Justin Bieber!"

His voice sang like an angel as I looked at him. Justin? Bieber! Here? At Rocque Records! No way. I'm dreaming. This is not real. Im dreaming. I'm dreaming!

"Justin Bieber?"Carlos squilled, starting to hop up and down. He can see him too? Still! Its a dream!

"No way!"Kendall said, not beliving like me. I'm dreaming. Fanasizing, as usuall.

"No. Is this a dream?"Logan, the smart one, asked. Yes! A dream! Gustavo would NEVER get Justin freaking Bieber to come here!

"This is not a dream doggs! (I think it looks best spelled like that, just the way he says it...) This is real. The genuine. Justin Bieber"Gustavo said, turning around in his chair. This is real? No. Fucking. Way.

"Justin Bieber!"They shouted, as they started to jump and dance like crazy fan girls. Okay, so maybe this WASN'T a dream...

"Dudes!"Justin laughed. Its so beautiful..."It is so great to see that your fans of my music! Because I am a big fan of you guys too!"He said as they stopped dancing and looked at him like he just spoke french.

"Really?"They all asked him, not beliving him.

"Yeah! My favorite song is I know you know!"He said as he started to laugh. Kendall, Carlos and Logan just stared at him.

"What?"He asked.

"Dude! You liking our music-"Kendall started.

"-Is like Ke$ha-"Carlos started.

"-Not wearing glitter!"Logan finished. Justin just stared at them, with a 'what the fuck' look.

"It's unbelivable!"They all ansered his unasked question. His freaked out frown went to a smile.

"Oh, haha!"he laughed.

"Oh. I'm Kendall"Kendall said.

"I'm Logan"Logan said.

"I'm Carlos!"Carlos said. They all turned to me, waiting for me to respond.

"Dude!"Kendall said, giving me a look. "Interduce yourself!"He laughed.

I shook my head. Snap out of it! He dosn't like you! He's not even gay!

"H-Hi!"Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Stuttering? James Dimand, you do NOT stutter! But being on Bieber Fever is no help at all!

"I'm James!"I managed to say without blushing. Keep your cool dude! Then Justin did something that I knew would make me loose it. He held his hand out. His hand. So. That means he wants to hold mine. Shake it. Put your hand out, and shake it! I took a deep breath and lifted my hand up, and connected it with his. As soon as my hand touched his soft hand, electricity shot through me. I blushed and lost my breath. I could feel my eyes sparkle when his met mine, like in one of those aname shows where the characers eyes meet, and you can see the sparkle and the sparks. I quickly took my hand away and shoved it in my pocket after he shook mine. Justin looked kinda hurt. What?

"So..."Justin started, kinda akward, then looked at Gustavo.

"Alright. Justin will be staying at your apartment-"Okay. Stop right their! When he said that, life froze. Litaraly. Justin. At my house. I am dreaming! He would eat there. He would shower there. Ohh...his naked body in the very shower I would use. I could feel my mants hardening. No! James, don't get a stiffy! He will think your a freak! Stop! Think of Kim Kardation in a bikini! Something!

"So doggs! Go! Show him around, and be here tomorow to record with Bieber!"Time froze agian. I. James Dimand. Would sin with him. Justin Bieber. I think im gonna faint...No! Don't faint! Think of Bieber who is right their! I stoped with the light-headedness. Time unfroze on que.

"Will do Gustavo!"Kendall spoke, turning on his heel as he-well, we-walked away. Justin stood in the center of us. Logan and Kendall next to him. Me on Logans side and Carlos on Kendalls' side. As we walked out of the huge recording studio, I kept glancing at Justin, who was smiling the whole way, even thought it was silent. He seemed oblious to the silence. I looked ahead, and nearly hit a wall. Whatch where your walking Dimand! Don't make a fool out of yourself! As I swerved out of the way, I looked at Justin to see if he was whatching. No. Thank the heavans!

"So Justin"Kendall said, breaking the silence as we walked out of the big doors, into the city. "What brings you to L.A, To Rocque Records?" Now all eyes were on Him, and I had a exuse to whatch him.

"Well"He started. "My manager asked me if I wanted to record with Big Time Rush, you, and honestly..."He started to blush, then laugh,"I started to dance around like an idiot! I love your music! ...I kinda feel like a mega-fan, without the whole crazy-thing"

As we entered the limo, the convosation continued.

"Really?"Carlos asked.

"Yea!"Justin smiled.

"My favorite song you sing is Baby!"Carlos shouted, then blushed.

"Mine is Never Say Never!"Logan Said.

"Really? Mines One less lonely girl"Kendall laughed. I spoke before they could stare me down like I was a retard.

"I like You smile!"I laughed, keeping my cool. Good James! Your going back to normal self! Don't loose it!

"Thanks guys!'Justin said, as he smiled at me. James, stay cool! I smiled back. Good.

"Do you know what we will be singing tomorow?"I asked Justin. I think im going back to my old self agian.

"No idea, Gustavo didn't tell me!"Justin ansered. His smile is cute!

"Is it hard with the crazy fans chasing you around?"And thats how Justin and I spent the whole limo ride, not talking about just fans, we had a conversation. Movies, shows, songs, everything. Kendall would jump in on occasion, Logan and Carlos gave up after like ten minutes, and finally Kendallogave up on the conversation after twenty minutes. Usually, he would bring up a topic and Justin and I would use it to make a whole new amount of questions to pop up, and a whole new conversation would spark up. I didn't loose my cool. Once! My inner James really helped, giving me things to say when I ran out and the other guys had nothing, so no akward silences came up.

"Your here!"The driver anounced as we all exited the limo. We continued the walk, then Justin stopped us.

"Wait"He said as we all stoped and looked at him.

"What?"I questioned.

"I can't walk in loke this!"He said, motining his clothes. He looked just fine, hot actually!

"What do you mean?"Kendall asked him.

"Im Justin Bieber! The fans will go phsyco over me! I don't wanna be here and have my stay in fear!"Oh. I get it.

"So, a You need a new look, so no one notices you?"Carlos asked.

"Yea"He ansered. I thought for a moment. Perfect.

"I know!"I said as they all focused on me.

"Carlos, Helment! Logan, Jacket! Kendall, glasses! Now!"I demanded as I took out my lucky comb. Comb, your about to brush royal hair. I handed Justin Logans' jacket to put on. I walked up to him and lowered myself to his eye level, and smiled. I grabbed his hair and aranged it so it was sticking up, then, I grabbed Carlos' helmet and sat it gently on his head. Finally, I put Kendalls glasses on him. Perfect. Even in disguise, he looked beautiful.

"How do I look?"He asked, holding his arms up. Logans' jacket was a few sizes bigger then his, so his arms didn't reach the sleaves. I pulled out my mirror and handed it to him.

"Awsome...Oh no! Where is Justin? He is gone!"He joked around as he handed me my mirror. "Nice job James! I look different! Big Time!"I smiled at his thank you.

"No problom"I blushed. We started to walk into the Palm Woods, me by his side.

"So, Whats your name?"I asked him.

"Ju-NO! It's...Jeydon! Yeah, thats a good name..."He said, mumbling to himself.

"Your from?"Kendall asked.

"Uh...Japan?"He asked.

"Good, and your here to"Logan said, waiting for him to finish. Justin though, and so did we.

"I know! He's here to visit his four best friends, Big Time Rush!"Carlos ansered. Yea, thats good!

"Awsome. Act normal!"I said, as we entered the lobby. Out of no where, Camille popped out of no were!

"Hi guys! Who's your friend?"She asked. I felt Justin tense up next to me.

"I-I'm Jeydon!"He said and nervously smiled.

"Cool! I'm Camille! Logan"she said, getting a new target. "Come with me!"She said. Logan started to make up an exuse.

"Camille, I can't, cause i'm-No, NO! Not my ear! You know I have sensitive ears! Help me!"Logan pleaded as he got dragged away.

"Should I be worried?"Justin asked. We all looked at eachother.

"No"We ansered, and walked into the elavator. When the bell rung, We came into the hallway, walking up to 2J.

"Here we are!"Kendall said, motining the door. "2J"

"Cool!"Justin said as Kendall unlocked the door. We walked in. Mama Knight was cooking, Katie...Where was Katie?

"Is it safe to..."Justin asked, and we all nodded. He pulled the glasses and helmet off, and handed them to their rightfull owners.

"I'll take the jacket"I said as Justin smiled and handed it to me as I hung it up on the wall.

"Boys welcome ho-Oh...Who is this?"She asked. Really?

"This is Justin Bieber. He will be staying with us while he records at Rocque Records"Kendall ansered.

"Justin Bieber?''She said, thinking. "Justin Bieber! Oh! Well, Justin, whatch for my younger daughter. She LOVES you! You've been warned!"She said as she went back to cooking.

"So. How are we gonna arange the rooms?"Carlos asked Kendall and I. I want him in my room.

"Well. Jo is staying in over in my room tonight. Were gonna...You know!"Kendall said, raising his eyebrows.

"So that means James will be in the guest room..."Kendall said, thinking.

"The only way would be if you stayed in the room with James...Is that okay?"Carlos asked. Yes. Hell Yeah! Me and him, all night. I could whatch him sleep. Hell. Yes! Say yes Justin! Say yes! He smirked at me, then turned to Carlos.

"It would be perfect!"He said, looking at me. "Where's the guest room?"

"Follow me"I said as I lead the way. Through the hallway, to the last door on the right. "Here it is"I said, opening the door for him.

He looked in the room, noticing the one bed. He turned to me and smiled. "We can make that work? Huh?" Wait. He was flirting with me. Now I think im gonna loose my cool.

"Y-yea!"I said as he walked in, I followed him. Justin sat on the bed, bouncing a few times to test it out.

"Bouncy!"He smiled as he climed on the bed and started to jump up and down. "Heh heh!"

I laughed at him. He motioned me to come up with him to jump. I climed up with him and jumped. This was fun! Jumping on the bed with Justin. My idol. My crush. That hottie who sang love songs all the time. As he jumped, he sliped on his footing and grabbed my hand and pulled my down with him, making me land on top of him. As I looked up and met his green eyes, I blushed. I quickly tried to get up, but he pulled me back down. I am defenitly gonna loose my cool!

"James"He smiled at me, softly touching my hair. My face was red, pure red, maybe even crimson. "Can I ask you something?"

I quickly nodded.

"Will you kiss me?"He asked. My eyes grew. I lost my breath, and my heart skipped a beat. Agian, my eyes sparkled along with his. I nodded. Justin laughed and pulled my face up to his and slowly moving his lips up to mine. I knew this would be the best thing ever. I felt his soft lips touch mine and instiantly, electricity shot through me. His lips were the most perfect thing ever. No compare to his lips. Or anything. The best. Then the best thing ever got replased. Something wet was lining my lip. His tounge. My heart was about to stop. I opened my mouth quickly, letting his tounge come into battle with mine. It was so wet and slipery. His mouth tasted like straberrys...Straberrys and cinnamon. It was so sweet. Then, I have no idea where or how, but my confidence went from a one-to where it was now-to a thosand. Its like instead of adrinalene rush, It was confidence rush! Confidence surging through my veins, making me take control.

I moved my hands up to his blonde hair,his beautiful hair, and I gripped it lightly and pulled him deeper ino the kiss. I could feel his lips url up in a smile as we cotinued to battle. His wet tounge, his soft hands...God I was getting so turned on. I could tell he was sprouting a boner too, because something hard was touching my stomach, and I knew it was not a banana!

Then, Justins' soft hands let the grip off my hair, and slowly moved his hands down, down down down to my chest. God, his hands are like gold. Slowly moving over my chest, softly rubbing my nipples till' they become hard. Im in heavan. I. Am. In. Bliss!

I softly moaned, making Justin giggle, using his gorgeous voice. God, his mouth is amazing! I could stay like this forever. My tounge with his, his lips with mine, our bodies together.

Softy, I felt a tug at the bottom of my shirt. I could feel his hands on my skin as he pulled, making me shudder. I removed my lips from his, leaving my mouth wanting more the moment his tounge was gone. As I sat up, Justin slowly pulled off my shirt, tossing it down next to the be.

"Your beautiful"Justin said, smiling as he lightly touched my body, tracing over my abs. Ahh...I didn't know I was so sensitive here. As he traced the lines and curves on my chest, I moved my hands down to his shirt, tugging at it. I wanted his shirt off. I wanted to see how he looked. How his body had developed. Hell, I just wanted to see him shirtless. Justin sat up, and lifted up his arms. He wanted me to take it off, and I happily would. I grabbed the shirt, and lifted it up, his hai gettig tossled as the shirt left his head.

"Your hot"Is all I said. Damn. His body was hot. Amazing. Just...Just Hot. Better the Taylor laughtner, and THATS a statement! (BTW. In my book, Taylor Laughtner has the best body and no one compares...Sorry, finish story!)

Justin only smiled at what I said and grabbed my neck and pulled me down to his level, then put a small peck on my lips, then smirked at me. He moved his head down to my neck and- Oh my god! His tounge is tracing over my! His tounge! On my neck? Oh! Now, wha? He is...Sucking on my neck, Oh, yes!

"Justin!"I moned out load as he continued to suck on my neck. He pulled away slowly, then smiled at me. "Now you are mine"

I blushed fiersly as his words went straight to my pants, becoming harder and harder by every second. Okay, so wearing skinny jeans is makng tis worse! ...Wait a minute...When did I get on bottom? Justins on my hips, his weight touching my boner, making this a hundred times better.

"James"He sang, moving is hands over my body. My eyes were slited, half open as I looked at him. "Can you teach me how to have...Sex?He said flirtatiously. I lost it. After the whole day of trying to hold it in, I lost it. Those words unleashed it, the inner beast in me, because the next thing I knew, I was on top of Justin, him completly naked under me, me with my pants pulled off, leaving my body naked over his.

"Suck" I comanded as I shoved my three fingers-Index, middle, and ring-into his mouth. is tounge swirled aroud each in pattern, around one,slipping o the other, to the las, then back agian. His tounge elt mazing on my fingers, as it slowly but swiftly, moved over my fingers.

I pulled out my fingers quickly, moving them down to his hole. I pushed in the index finger first, feeling him squeeze around my finger. I leaned down to his lips, nd softly whispered,"This may hurt a bit, but It will feel awsome!"

I moved my mouth to his lips in a kiss. This kiss was increadable, Undescribable, even better then the first. I slipped in another finger, my middle finger, reciving a gasp in pain from him, and as his mouth opened, I slipped my toung into his mouth, quickly forcing his into battle. I stuck the third inside him, and before he could moan in pain, I disconnected our lips and countered the pain with pleasure as I grabbed his dick and stated to pump it up and down, making precum ooze out of the slit on his head.

"J-James!"He moaned out. Oh, he is so beautiful! I removed my fingers from him, and positioned myself in front of him. I looked im in the eyes to see if he was ready. He nodded, so I pushed my lenth inside of Justin. Okay. I, James Dimand have just stuck my penis inside of Justin Bieber. This is amazing. This is just...Wow! I could feel the muscles inside of him constrict around my throbbing member, making me want to start to move as quick as I could. No! Wait, you don't wanna hurt Justin, do you? No! I waited, whatching Justin get used to the feeling of having me inside of his tight hole.

"James. Move"He infomed me. I quickly replied by pulling out almost all the way, leaving the head of my penis inside of him, then, I slammed inside of him. It felt so amazing, having his tightness squeezing around me, sending this amazing feeling shooting through me. I pulled out agian, then slammed back in, making more amazing feelings shooting through me. Continuing with the process of moving to and fro, a amazing high pitch sound came from Jusin.

"Ah! James, agian! agian!"And with that, I made sure that every thrust that I made hit that spot inside of him, making him mew out in blss. I loved the way he sounded, it was so beautiful, so mouth watering, so delicious. I loved the way he looked, his body shifting everytime I thrust inside of him, his fist gripping the blanket under us, his eyes shut tight, as he absorbed every bit of plesure, his mouth openng in ragged moans, making me speed up, just so I coul hear him agian.

I could feel the plesure rising up to a all time high, my body tightening, his body tightening. I could feel my orgsam coming on, so I grabbed his penis and started to jack him off as we reached our climax together. His sticky white cum covered my chest, mine filling him up. We rode out our orgasm, panting and harshly breathing.

I slowly pulled out of him, as I layed next to him. He turned towards me, wrapped his arm around me, burying his face in my chest. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. This was amazing.

Yes! I love the way this turned out, really! This was awsome!

Hope you enjoyed the sexy James x Justin Lemon! Ha!

next...I think I will write Logan & Bieber...yea! sounds good!

Remember...Review!

REVIEW!

BTW. I have become obsessed with the song 'Mean' by Taylor Swift, so I might just write a story using it! IDK...Oh well!

REVIEW!


	3. Logan

Lovely!

So, before you question this, IM NOT DEAD. (Obviously) So, long story short, my computer broke and me being the lazy hoeskee I am didn't buy a new till like a month ago, got on last weekend and ansered all those messages, then BAMN! Here I am:D

So, Like in the end of Big Time Bieber, I am going to write a Logan/Bieber Thingyy!

Logan: Yaahhh! Yah!

... ? Off with his head!

Bieber: WHAT? DON'T BEHEAD MY LOGAN!

Jeeez! Don't freak! I's from a song thats been stuck in my head since like... Forever ago! The one by Drake, He says,'Talk Stupid, Off with your head!'

Bieber: ... Oh... I like His music...

Who doesn't? So, since that dumb Bruhaha is over, lets get on with the Logan/Justin Bieber Thingy!

Logan: YAY!

"Hi boys! I'm Justin, Justin Bieber!"

Hold up. Hold the fuck up. No. No fucking way. Gustavo would never get Justin fucking Bieber here. No. It's a joke. A joke. A sick Fucking joke. I know it. Because of yesterday. Because of Kendalls' dumb ass, screaming at the top of his lungs yesterday, 'You have no talent you fat-ass' to Gustavo. This is just a look alike. A really good look alike. Who, has his same shiny, luxurious golden hair as the real Bieber... And those beautiful liquid topaz eyes... And that amazing smile... The best fucking look alike ever. But it's not him! A look alike... right? Gustavo -Of All People- Would never get us a reward after last nights episode between the two idiots.

''Holey duck fuck! Justin Bieber?''Carlos shouted, making me flinch. It is a look alike!

''Yeah, Justin Bieber'' He said, pointing to himself. No. Look alike. Right? Right!

''No, Your a fake!''Kendall said. Yes! Thank you!

''Nope, Im the genuine Justin Bieber!'' He said, smiling towards him. No! No! No lying! Faker!

''Really?'' Thats James' voice. ''Prove it! Sing me... Baby!'' Yes! Proof that your a fake.

I watched closely as 'Justin Bieber' cleared his throught. I looked around him. No wires, no mics, radio, speakers... No way for him to fake, so it would come out not like his beautiful velvet voice, But instead of a itchy scratchy voice shooting out, a beautiful, angelic, amazing voice spilled out, filling the room with beauty. It rang softly in my ears, chiming like windchimes. Like birds singing, like angels. It was heavan, a small peice of heavan ripped out of him. Justin Bieber. Thereal, true Justin Bieber. No lie. No hoax. No nothing. The true-blue Bieber.

_My first love broke my heart for the first time... And I was like..._

_Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh..._

_Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh..._

_Baby! Baby! Baby! Oh..._

_And I thought you'd always be mine!_

My heart was beating at a hundres miles an hour. The real Justin Bieber was here. In our studio. Singing to us. Wow. Why did Gustavo Do This? I mean, If I were him, I would have told us to fuck off and fired us, but no, he goes and rewards us with this beautiful, amazing yummy boy. Mmmmm...

''Whoah!'' James said, then his hippy-happy self came to the surface. ''OH MY GOSH! JUSTIN BIEBER! JUSTIN BIEBER IS HERE IN ROQUE RECORDS! AND HE JUST SANG MY FAVORITE SONG! AAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY- JUSTI- ... JUST... HUUHHHHH...'' James fell to the ground, his loud fan-girl voice dying. Carlos and Kendall gave dull, dead looks in his direction, mad mixed in their expressions. Carlos' brow bushed together as he leaned down with Kendall, gripping James' arms and legs.

''Nice''Carlos mumbles to himself. ''The one time that Gustavo brings us an amazing singer whos not a girl and James goes all phsyco-Fangirl on us and faints in front of him... Fucking little prick...'' They heive him up and stumble out with him.

''Logan... Justin, We'll be back, Were gonna go drop off the idiot at home.'' Kendall said as he rounded the corner, then popped his head back into the room. ''Oh, and Justin? James is gonna kill me for this, but he masturbates to that really big ,'Never Say Never' Poster he has hung up in his room every night... So, enjoy those nightmares! Bye!'' And that was the last of the three we saw. I took a deep breath.

''I need new friends'' I said to my self.

''Nah, their not _that_ bad.'' Justin said. ''My friends are even dumber!''

I smiled and turned to him. ''They got us kicked out of Sea World because they tried to steal Shamoo because they were influenced off a South Park Episode'' His eyes widened.

''Okay, maybe my friends arn't that bad, but their preety dumb!'' He admitted. I laughed, ''But I really do need new friends!''

He smiled and pointed to himself. ''Well, Im new! Wanna be my friend?''

What a question? Who wouldn't wanna be? ''Of course, Mr. Bieber! I will be your friend!'' We exghanged laughs and smiles.

''So, Will you show me to the recording studio part?'' He asked, cocking his head. He's so cute, But he'd never fall for me.

''Sure!'' I said, smiling. I moved quickly from my spot leaning on the wall to his side. I nodded towward him, and slowly made my way to the booth. ''Cool? Huh?''

''Yeah... Can I go inside?'' He asked. ''Uh...'' Should I? If I do, I risk Making Gustavo Mad at me by breaking his number one rule- 'Don't touch anything'- But if I say no, I break the heart and feelings of little beiber... I don't wanna see him sad... Let's see, Mad Gustavo? Or sad Bieber? ... ''Sure, Go ahead!'' Screw Gustavo, This is Justin Bieber! He smiled and strode over to the door and slipped in. Hopefully the punishment Gustavo gives me isn't so bad. A tap on the glass made me pop my head up. He was mouthing some words and pointing to his ear. Oh yeah, Soundproof. I moved to the buttons and turned the mic on.

'' ... Hear me?'' Is what it was caught on. I smiled and spoke into the mic. ''Okay, now, wha'd you say?'' He laughed and spoke agian. ''I was saying, you should come in with me and sing with me! That would be fun!'' I smiled. He asked me, to sing with him? Wow! That was like every girls dream come true, including me! Minus the girl part... I'd love to sing with his golden voice! I opened my mouth to sing, but something pinched and tickled my middle-top waist. Ugh... ''Sure, I'd love to sing... But I gotta pee real bad, so, ill be back... ''

I quickly retreated to the bathroom, running to the urinal. I hated that about me. I could never hold in my pee, no matter what. That was usually one of the reasons I missed everything good. I was usually in the bathroom. I hissed under my breath and unleashed myself. That was embaresing. I bet Bieber was was laughing right now at me. And why did I anounce, 'I have to pee?' Whats wrong with me? Nice, Logan, Make him thing your a weirdo. Nice! I zipped up my pants and moved to the sink. Hopefully he still wanted to sing with me... As I washed he soap off my hands, The door opened. Uh oh...

"Hey'' He said, walking up the sink beside me. I hope he dosn't say anything. ''Hi'' I replied. I kept my hands under the water. What am I supposed to say?

''You look kinda sad... Whats wrong?'' He asked. ''Nothing'' I replied quickly. He looked skepticle.

''Are you sure?'' He asked, moving a little closer. I sighed. ''Yeah.'' He looked in the mirror. ''I gotta pee too!'' He said. He shifted from the gaze in the missor to the urinal. I kept my hands under the water as I slowly moved my eyes towards him. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his size... His penis... I watched him, then his jeans, him, his jeans, hoping he wouldn't notice me watching. Then when it was pulled out, I stopped looking at his face, staring at the juicy lollypop that was in his hands. My mouth watered as I stared. Then, something inturupted me.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Justin screamed, me turning around, meeting his mad eyes. My eyes grew and I shook my head. ''YOU WERE STARING AT MY JUNK!''

I was freaked. He saw me staring. How was I supposed to explain it? 'Oh, well, I looked back and accidently looked at you while you were peeing and just happened to let my eyes stop on your penis!' It wouldn't make sense! And what would the guys say? And Gustavo? Oh, He'd kill me for scaring off Bieber, and for having sexual attractions towards men. Fuck, What am I gonna do?

''WELL!" He said, waiting for an anser. Better try to explain. ''Sorry! I didn't me-''

''WHAT? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO WATCH ME PISS?'' His words stung. ''No, it's not like that, I just like-''

''WHAT? YOU LIKE ME? MY PENIS? YOUR A FAG? HUH? YOU LIKE PENIS?'' I couldn't anser... He walked up to me and pushed me up agenst the wall. Shit, He's gonna kick my ass... I braced myself for the ass wooping. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees, he'd probably kick my face in...

''IF YOUR SUCH A FAG AND YOU LIKE PENIS SO MUTCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST SUCK!'' My eyes opened. Did he just ask what I think he asked? Before I could anser, or even think about his words, his hands were on my head and his cock was in my mouth. He rammed in and out, making me gag. I couldn't complain, This was one of my sick fantasys since forever. I would masturbate to this while in the shower, but the real thing by far was way better. The streaching, the hitting of his head in the back of my throught... Just wow.

''DO YOU LIKE THIS? DOES THIS MAKE YOUR SICK FANTASY'S COME TRUE? HUH, FAGGOT?'' His words made this even better. My cock was buldging through my jeans, not the day to wear skinny jeans. I could hear his little grunts, then a quick inhale in. He was close to cumming. I moved my tounge as much as I could In the situation, trying to make his cum come out quicker. I felt something moving it my jeans, I opened my eyes and tryed to see what it was, and it shocked me. I saw his hands moving down in my south area. His movements matched with the feeling, so it was obvious that he was jacking me off while face fucking me... But, I thought that he hated me cause I was a fag... Who cares, I want this moment to be forever. His hands rubbing my cock while his was ramming my mouth and listening to his grunts and squeaks he made... Fucking Perfect, and perfect got better as I felt his orgasm, which triggered mine. His salty cum swished inside mouth as mine squirted on his hands and a little on my stomach.

''Mmmmm'' He moaned and I swallowed it up. He pulled out and let go of me. he dropped down to his knees and pushed his forehead up agenst mine. We were both panting, trying to regain our breath. His eyes met mine. He leaned in and kissed me, and I took advantage. I shoved my tounge in his mouth and wrestled his soft tounge. His breath was sweet, like strawberrys and cinnamon. I easily won the battle, as we quickly separated for breath. He stood up, me quickly following him. I fixed my pants, and looked at him.

''Sorry... For that'' He said sheepishly. I blushed. ''It's okay... It was... Fun!'' He looked up and laughed, ''Really? ... You know, we havn't properly introduced ourselves...''

I smiles. ''Hello, Im Logan Mitchell, and you are?'' I said, holding my hand out. ''Justin Bieber'' He said as he gripped it. He smiled and leaned up to my ear.

''I really wasn't mad... And I really didn't need to pee''

Yes! Im done! :D Im watching Phineas and Ferb... Creepy, huh? For what I wrote? ... Nope! OMG! Have you heard Biebers new song, Boyfriend? So fucking hot!

If you havn't, look it up!

I was listening to That song, 'You don't know your beautiful' by : One Direction The entire writting. So... yeah... That songs cute too.

Tell me what you thing! I have to choose... Kendall or Carlos next? ... Hmmmmmm... Idk...

Bieber: Hot

Logan:Lets do it agian!

Bieber:Sounds fun, Lets go!

Whoah... That boi has got game! ... Oh well..

Review, Please. Tell me what you think... Or else I kill James!

James: Wait, How the fuck did I get involved! I was In last chapter?

Shut up! Review! Or the Preety boy gets it! :D


End file.
